It's Over
by YourEyes1012
Summary: Have you ever wondered what went on under the sheet during "Contact"? Here's the story of what what happens right before the sheet gets thrown, what goes on under it, and what drives each character to admit that it's over.


Contact: Ever wonder what happens before the stuff that goes on under the sheet occurs? Want to know what goes on under the sheet that makes everyone say "It's Over"? Here's what I think….

**Mimi and Roger: **

They continued kissing passionately on the bed when Mimi slowly began un-doing his belt. "Meems, what are you doing?" He asked.

"I want to prove to you that I'm not with Benny."

"Meems we just had that argument 7 minutes ago, remember? I trust you now." But Mimi was smarter than that. She knew that he just hated fighting with her since she was usually right, and had only given a fake apology. She knew that he still thought that when she came home late the past couple of nights she had been with Benny. She knew that didn't want to sleep with her because he thought Benny had already beaten him to it. She knew the truth that Roger would never admit too and she wanted him to believe her. She wanted him to know that she loved him and only him and that Benny was just a friend.

"But I just want you to know…" She said and then planted a kiss on his neck, "How much I care about you, only you."

"I know that now Meems. C'mon let's go see what Marky's up to he said adjusting himself on the pillows getting up. But she pushed him down.

"Roger I don't get it!" She cried.

"There's nothing to not get Meems, let's go take a walk."

"Roger." She said sternly. "We've been together for ten months and we haven't had sex. You try to write me songs, you tell me how much you love me, and you take me on romantic dates to Central Park. If you love me so much why don't you want this?"

"I just think we should wait." He said nervously, looking down.

"I hate to break it to you Roger, but we don't have enough time left to wait. At least not me. Angel's sick Rog, she's back in the hospital and I'm scared. All of our clocks are ticking." Roger shook his head

"I'm sorry Meems, I can't."

"WHY!? Do you STILL not trust me? Do you think you'll hurt me!? Do you not even love me!? Or are you still just not over Apr.."

"DON"T EVEN GO THERE MIMI!" He wailed. "If I still wasn't over her then I would have mourned over the 1 year anniversary of her death 2 months ago. But no, I took you out to dinner instead. I'm devoting my life to you Meems. I love you. Please just.."

"Okay. I'm sorry, c'mon let's go find Mark." She said rolling her eyes, and grabbing his hand as she got up.

"No." Roger replied firmly kissing her passionately, and beginning to unbutton her blouse.

"Rog, what? I thought.."

"I changed my mind. I want to prove it to you too. That I love and care about you, only you." He really just didn't want her upset. He'd do anything not to fight with her, even though in his mind he couldn't think about her. He thought about her and Benny doing exactly what they were about to do. She kissed him once again….

**Maureen and Joanne: **

Maureen sat on the edge of the bed crying her eyes out. Angel was in the hospital again. Something in Maureen's gut told her that this would be the last time. She couldn't believe that the light of their group, their true angel, would soon join the rest of them up there. Joanne walked by the bedroom, with a basket of laundry when she saw Maureen on the bed, sobbing. "Honeybear, what's wrong?!" She cried dropping the basket on the ground, and rushing to Maureen's side.

"Angel." That's all Maureen needed to say. Joanne nodded sympathetically as her eyes welled up with tears. She held Maureen and rocked her back and forth whispering encouraging words to her. Eventually both of them were all cried out. Maureen leaned into Joanne and kissed her passionately, and reaching her hands under the hem of Joanne's shirt, ready to rip it off when Joanne broke the kiss and chuckled.

"Mo- we do this every night! Can't we take a break?"

"Pookie, please?" Maureen said, giving Joanne one of her famous Maureen pouts. Jo rolled her eyes and dove back at Maureen, lips meshing together.

**Collins and Angel: **

Angel lay sleeping gracefully in her hospital bed. Collins sat, with a tear stained face, in the chair next to his lover, holding hands. Angel's breathing, was labored through the oxygen mask she wore, but still somehow peaceful. Slowly her eyes fluttered open. "Hey lovebug." She cooed to Collins.

"Hey." He kissed her forehead gently. Suddenly Angel began to cough heavily. "Shh baby, it's okay." Collins said rubbing her back and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks sugar. I love you."

"I love you."

"Always remember; no day.."

"But today." Collins finished. "I know." He smiled weakly at her.

"Babe, hand me that blue nail polish Meems got me." He grabbed the small bottle from the bedside table and handed it to Angel. She touched up all of the fingers that had chips on them and then closed up the bottle and handled it back to Collins. "Blow!" Angel squealed in a playful, happy voice. Collins chuckled and blew gently on each newly painted finger. Angel used every ounce of energy to sit herself up and place one very romantic, loving kiss on Collins' lips.

"Angel baby, get some rest." He said after breaking off the kiss.

"I'll die happy." Angel whispered. "Under one condition. I get one last passionate, make out session with the love of my life." Collins smiled and pressed his lips to hers.

**Mark:**

Mark settled his camera on the table in the living room and headed back to his room. He could hear Roger and Mimi having a fierce conversation in the next room. Sure they fought sometimes, but at least they had each other. Angel might be dying but at least she had Collins. Mark might have seen Maureen kissing another woman 2 days ago but at least she could go home to Joanne. Benny might be a jackass but he still has Alison. And her dad. And her dad's money. All unlike lonely Mark. And for lonely people like Mark sometimes there's only one thing to do. He stripped himself of his black jeans and his sweater, and then of his boxers. He laid on the bed and began to rub himself. "Mucho masturbation." He thought to himself. He continued to rub and stroke himself, humiliated of his life.

**Mimi and Roger:**

Both now stripped of their clothes, kissing on the bed Mimi and Roger both had thoughts running through their head, but neither the thoughts you'd expect from a couple during their first time together.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this. Freaking Benny- jack ass. He's probably done this thousand of time with this exact body. That's he loves her for- her body. Jerk. I bet she'll be doing this with him tomorrow night." Roger thought to himself.

"I can't believe him. He still doesn't trust me. I just poured my heart out, just like I did Christmas Eve and he might not be pushing me away, but the way he's looking at me hurts just as bad."

"Stupid. That's all you are. Why do you love her? Why can't you trust her? Why do you do this to yourself? You'll just get hurt just like with April. God I love Mimi, I just want her happy. Is, is she crying?"

"Meems baby what's wrong."

"You don't trust me still, you hate me!" She wailed.

"Meems I don't…"

"Just go Roger. Just do it, it's a little late to stop she said looking at his lower body."

"Mimi I DO tru.."

"No you don't just say it. You love me, sure, but you don't believe me. You don't believe IN me. You think I'm too weak to stay off the drugs. You think I'd cheat on you. Just admit it; I can't stand your lies anymore. Funny, I trust you despite the fact that you lie to me, and when I don't lie to you you don't trust me." He couldn't lie anymore. Not to her. He loved her more than anything, but she was right. The lies needed to end.

"You're right Meems. I wish, I, I'm sorry. But I do love yo-."

"Just do it."

"Can you try to enjoy it?" She nodded, knowing that this experience would be far from enjoyable, as he thrusted into her.

**Maureen and Joanne:**

Right as Maureen was about to start licking the whipped cream off of Joanne the phone in their bedroom run. Too absorbed in her pleasure Joanne said "Let the machine get it." Maureen nodded and grinned, and started at Joanne's stomach.

_**BEEP! "Hey Maureen, it's Lauren, from the other night. Um, thanks it was fun maybe we can do it again but until then you left your bra and thong here so call me and let me know when you can pick them up. Thanks, bye girl."**_

Joanne and Maureen both froze. "CRAP!" Maureen thought to herself.

"Oh. My. God." Joanne thought. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran towards the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

"Pookie! Please, it was a mistake. I love you! C'mon it won't happen again!" Maureen cried.

"Save it Mo." Joanne said hopping out of the shower. "Get out."

"WHAT?!" Maureen cried dramatically.

"You heard me you can get your stuff tomorrow, I just want you gone now."

**Collins and Angel:** Angel suddenly began to cough. It broke Collins' heart as he squeezed her hand. A nurse peaked her head in the room, and gave them both a small smile and a respectful nod. Collins held Angel, and pecked her a few times as she stroked his cheek. "Today for you… tomorrow for me." She managed to whisper Collins gently kissed the love of his life.

**Mark:** Once Mark was done he quickly slipped on his boxers, some khaki shorts, and a polo and headed out the door. Without his camera. He just wanted to talk to Angel one last time…

**Mimi and Roger:** Mimi had begun to redress herself as she glared at Roger. He lay in the bed but then got up and began getting dressed too. Mimi stood with her arms crossed while she waited for him. "That would've been the best sex of my whole freaking life if you could just stop being a selfish know it all and trust me for once. I haven't seen Benny in months, for you. Despite all of the crap you put me through I haven't touched a needle since May. But you just can't trust me." Roger just looked at her. She turned on her heel and walked out the door; he sadly closed it behind her, leaned up against it and sighed. He closed his eyes and whispered the fact he now knew was true

"It's over."

She ran down to her loft, crying. Once she had closed the door she leaned against it and in between sobs muttered

"It's over."

**Maureen and Joanne:**

Tears welled up in Maureen's eyes as Joanne led her to the door. Once the door was shut Joanne screamed out to Maureen

"IT'S OVER!"

Once outside of the apartment, clad only in jeans and the t- shirt she came in Benny came strolling down the street. "Mo! Hey wow are you okay?!" He asked worried about his old friend, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and sniffled

"It, it, me, jo, jo, Joanne, wahhh!"

"What is it Maureen?"

"It's over."

Collins, Angel, and Mark: Mark ran through the hospital doors and down towards Angel's room. He walked in just in time to see Collins and Angel kissing gently. Then the green line went flat and the beep echoed in Mark's ears. Collins let go of Angel's hand and began to let the first few tears fall before looking at Mark and whispering words he didn't want to believe.

"It's over."

The end.


End file.
